


Tredici Anni

by lisachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: José sta facendo colazione mentre, scorrendo tra le notizie suggerite di Google, ne adocchia una che lo coglie impreparato. Ed è l'inizio di una fine inaspettata.
Relationships: José Mourinho/Matilde Mourinho, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Elodie, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Helena Seger, Zlatan Ibrahimović/José Mourinho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Tredici Anni

**Author's Note:**

> Giustamente torno a scrivere Jobra dopo millenni per starci male. /o\  
> Niente, comunque li amo, sono stupendi anche quando mi fanno soffrire. L'idea mi è venuta stamattina quando pure io, come José, mentre facevo colazione, ho letto la notizia su Elodie che andava in visita a Zlatan & famiglia sul suo yacht multimilionario. Da lì non so perché invece di scrivere porno come una persona normale mi sono gettata a peso morto sull'angst, ma che dire.

A ferirlo di più è quanto di sorpresa lo colga la cosa. Come sempre, non è tanto il dolore a coglierlo impreparato, e a farsi sentire pertanto il doppio più forte, ma l’idea di non aver previsto questa cosa con largo anticipo, di aver lasciato che succedesse senza poter fare niente per fermarla. Seduto al tavolo per la colazione, la tazzina di caffè tra le dita e il cellulare nell’altra mano, vorrebbe riuscire a scrollare giù sulla pagina delle notizie suggerite, quantomeno togliersi i loro volti sorridenti da davanti agli occhi, sebbene sia consapevole che si tratti solo di foto di repertorio, che nulla hanno a che vedere con la notizia scritta con il classico linguaggio ammiccante delle riviste di gossip subito sotto. 

Eppure non riesce. Una parte di lui è offesa, oltraggiata da ciò che sta leggendo. (Come ne avesse il benché minimo diritto. Come se tredici eterni anni di qualsiasi cosa sia questa relazione folle e scriteriata che lo lega a Zlatan gli desse qualsivoglia tipo di diritto su di lui.) Il resto di lui è solo triste. E per qualche motivo è quella parte, quella triste, debole e fragile, a farlo stare più male.

Niente male, pensa amaramente, buttando giù il caffè fino al fondo in un unico sorso che gli ustiona in un colpo solo lingua, palato e gola, niente male dovere arrivare a cinquantotto anni per scoprire di avercela, quella parte piccola e stupida e triste e debole e fragile che si era sempre illuso di non possedere.

“Zay?” Matilde entra in cucina, già vestita, truccata e ingioiellata di tutto punto. È splendida, come tutte le mattine. Porta in giro la sua grazia senza sforzo, e la sua presenza, da sola, è sufficiente per aiutarlo a estrarsi dal blocco nel quale si era incastrato. Scrolla giù col pollice. La notizia su Zlatan ed Elodie sparisce. Ne appaiono altre – e subito dopo di esse le notifiche sulle statistiche dei ragazzi e su quelle dell’Arsenal, l’anteprima dell’Excel che gli ha girato João e che dovrebbe certamente guardare, che _assolutamente deve_ guardare, e che colpevolmente ignora perché il suo cervello si rifiuta di concentrarvisi sopra.

Si concentra su Matilde. Capelli raccolti a lasciare scoperto il collo esile. Gli orecchini di brillanti, un punto luce discreto sui lobi delicati che si accompagna alla collana sottile che le si appoggia sul petto con estrema finezza. Le spalle, lasciate nude dall’abito verde e bianco che indossa, sono come sempre coperte di lentiggini. Vorrebbe alzarsi in piedi e baciarle una per una, e invece le sorride e basta, e dentro di sé maledice Zlatan per averlo messo, anche solo per un secondo, in una tale disposizione d’animo da non sentire il bisogno irrefrenabile di baciare sua moglie. 

“Buon giorno,” dice. Le parole gli si srotolano fuori dalla bocca con naturalezza, e si chiede come sia possibile. Stare così male e parlare così tranquillamente. Forse, da qualche parte mentre fissava senza parole lo schermo del telefono, una parte di lui si è dissociata dal resto, e adesso lavora in autonomia, sotto la guida sapiente del pilota automatico che per forza di cose ha dovuto sviluppare in due decenni sotto ai riflettori. “Esci?”

“Impegno improrogabile,” sorride lei, volteggiandogli intorno come una farfalla sui tacchi delle decolleté verde smeraldo, “Tu? Non starai facendo tardi?”

José controlla l’ora sul display del telefono, senza badarci più di tanto. “La sessione di allenamento non comincerà prima di un altro paio d’ore. Se mi aspetti, ti accompagno io.”

“Neanche per sogno,” Matilde ride e si china su di lui, baciandolo a fior di labbra prima di rimettersi dritta e indossare la giacca, “Non sarò il diversivo che utilizzerai per rimandare il momento in cui dovrai cominciare ad affrontare il derby di domani.”

“Lo sto affrontando da mesi il pensiero di questo derby,” borbotta lui, imbronciato.

Lei ride ancora e si ferma accanto alla porta d’ingresso, recuperando la mascherina appesa all’attaccapanni e indossandola. “Divertiti a lavoro, tesoro,” lo saluta prima di uscire.

La porta si chiude, sulla cucina cala nuovamente il silenzio. A José manca già la presenza di Matilde, la semplicità con cui riesce a riempire il vuoto. Da solo, torna a guardare il telefono. Scrolla in alto, e inciampa nuovamente sul titolo dal sapore volutamente scandalistico. _Elodie sullo yacht di Ibrahimovic: sorpresa a Sanremo_. Il pollice esita sul collage fotografico, sa che se anche solo lo sfiorasse l’articolo si dispiegherebbe davanti ai suoi occhi e troverebbe dettagli e circostanze di cui non è sicuro di voler venire a conoscenza, veri o falsi che possano essere. 

Non essere ridicolo, si dice. Non hai tempo da perdere con queste stronzate. Posa il telefono. Alza il culo dalla sedia. Sciacqua la tazzina sporca e vatti a preparare. Esci di casa. Vai a lavorare. _Vai a lavorare_. Fai qualcosa di utile della tua giornata e non pensarci.

Istintivamente sa, pur non avendone le prove, che sarebbe la decisione migliore. Continuerebbe a pensarci, certo, per qualche giorno. Sa che il pensiero gli si conficcherebbe nel cervello come una scheggia, resterebbe lì probabilmente per sempre. Zlatan finirebbe per chiamarlo prima di lui, lui non risponderebbe. Zlatan riproverebbe, lui, guidato dalla scheggia, continuerebbe a non rispondere. Sarebbe un buon modo per chiuderla qui. Dopo tredici eterni anni. Dopo tredici logoranti anni. Dopo tredici lunghissimi anni. (Dopo tredici incredibili anni, passati a incontrarsi di nascosto, e poi non-più-tanto-di-nascosto, e poi di nuovo di nascosto. Tredici anni di aerei e aeroporti, tredici anni di alberghi e letti scomodi. Tredici anni di colazioni continentali fra lenzuola di seta, tredici anni di nostalgia violenta e bisogno sfrenato, tredici anni di “forse è meglio finirla qui” e “questa è l’ultima volta”, e poi sali su un aereo per Londra, o per Milano, o per Madrid, o per qualunque altra cazzo di città del mondo, e la prima cosa che pensi appena toccata terra è Dio mi manca già, e lo chiami, e pianifichi la prossima volta, ma non doveva essere l’ultima volta?, fa niente, ecco l’albergo, ecco l’ora e il luogo, ecco le chiavi del mio cuore, ecco la possibilità di distruggermi con una sola parola se solo lo vorrai. Su un piatto d’argento.)

Il pollice sfiora la foto. (Sei un imbecille, si dice.) La pagina si apre in un’altra finestra e, mentre si carica, José continua a pensare che dovrebbe chiuderla. Spegnilo, questo cazzo di telefono, se devi. Vai a lavorare. Vai a fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Legge.

_Durante la kermesse sanremese, Elodie e Ibrahimovic pizzicati insieme a bordo dello yacht da venti milioni di euro dell’attaccante del Milan. Le foto mostrano Elodie risalire le scale dello yacht a piedi nudi, tubino rosso e giacca di pelle nera: un incanto. Fra i due sembra essere nato un legame davvero speciale, sebbene entrambi si siano affrettati a confermare che si tratti solo di una bella amicizia: sia Ibrahimovic che Elodie sono infatti da tempo legati ai rispettivi compagni, il primo alla moglie Helena Seger, da ormai più di vent’anni, la seconda al rapper Marracash._

Si ritrova a concentrarsi sui dettagli più irrilevanti. Il pensiero che la ragazza sia salita a bordo dello yacht a piedi scalzi, ad esempio. Non sa perché questo particolare più degli altri dovrebbe infastidirlo, eppure lo fa. Stringe il telefono tra le dita così forte che quello quasi sguscia via, e quando si accorge di quanto forte lo sta stringendo nel momento in cui allenta la presa si accorge che gli fanno male le dita.

Non dovrebbe chiamare Zlatan.

Chiama Zlatan.

Poi butta giù prima che lui possa rispondere, vergognandosi come un cane.

Prega che Zlatan non se ne sia nemmeno accorto, posa il telefono, poi lo riprende e cerca su Google se esista un modo per far sì che una telefonata fatta non appaia nella lista chiamate di un telefono che si trova a più di mille chilometri di distanza, poi ringhia un ‘fanculo tra i denti e gli manda un messaggio.

“Ho saputo che hai passato una bella settimana. Saluti.” Allega il link dell’articolo, come un mentecatto qualsiasi.  
Ovviamente, Zlatan lo chiama immediatamente. Di nuovo, lui posa il telefono, e stavolta lo lascia lì, a vibrare contro il piano bianco immacolato del tavolo. Si preme le mani sul viso, sulle labbra, sugli occhi. È già stanco e non sono nemmeno le otto del mattino.

Il telefono smette di vibrare, poi riceve un messaggio. “Rispondi,” dice solo. José lo guarda, poi si guarda riflesso nella superficie lucida del forno a qualche metro da lui e prova solo compassione per se stesso. Quasi sessant’anni, padre di due figli ormai adulti, sposato da una vita con una donna che idolatra, una carriera pluridecennale di successi inanellati l’uno dietro l’altro senza soluzione di continuità, gratifiche economiche che imbarazzerebbero Dio in persona. Innamorato da tredici anni di un uomo che non riesce a lasciare andare, innamorato al punto da comportarsi come un adolescente alla prima gelosia dopo aver letto uno stupido articolo di giornale. Non c’erano neanche foto a corredo della pagina.

Zlatan chiama ancora, e stavolta José sa di non poterlo ignorare. Lentamente, allunga una mano verso il telefono. Lo solleva, risponde. Lo porta all’orecchio e ascolta.

“Testa di cazzo,” dice Zlatan, la voce ruvida, spigolosa, appesantita dall’accento nord-Europeo che non l’ha mai abbondonato. Gli parla in italiano, come sempre, e la naturale dolcezza della lingua stride a tal punto con la forza bruta della sua voce da far sembrare entrambe insopportabilmente spiacevoli per un attimo.

Poi, come sempre, il suo orecchio si abitua al suono. Ne ritrova le consonanti scivolate, le vocali aperte.

È bello sentirlo, a prescindere da ciò che sta sentendo.

“Zlatan—”

“Zlatan il cazzo. Che vorrebbe dire quel messaggio del cazzo? Come ti permetti di mandarmi una cosa simile? Cos’è, finalmente la vecchiaia ha avuto la meglio? Hai smesso di ragionare? O ti sei solo svegliato particolarmente stronzo, stamattina? Io ti giuro, José, se non ti sto già spaccando la faccia a testate è solo perché manco so dove cazzo sei in questo momento, altrimenti ti assicuro che sarei già a Malpensa. Vatti a fare una scopata e non farti più sentire, pezzo di merda. Vaffanculo.”

La comunicazione si interrompe e José sospira profondamente. Sente di meritare ogni singolo insulto. Allo stesso tempo, rifiuta l’idea che Zlatan possa sentirsi così oltraggiato, quando—

Esita a dirlo. Anche solo a _pensarlo_.

Quando è stato lui a _tradire_.

(Ma tradire chi? Tradire cosa? Come cazzo lo tradisci un amante con il quale stai a tua volta tradendo tua moglie da più di dieci anni?)

Lo richiama, naturalmente. Zlatan lascia il telefono squillare per quelli che sembrano secoli, ma alla fine risponde. “Ti avevo detto di non farti più sentire.”

“Mi dispiace,” dice subito José. Glielo dice senza perdere tempo, in parte perché gli sembra sia doveroso premetterlo, ma principalmente perché vuole levarsi quelle scuse dai piedi in fretta – ha sempre detestato scusarsi, e con Zlatan, peraltro, non aveva mai dovuto farlo prima.

Zlatan accoglie le sue parole con un silenzio stupefatto. “Quindi è così che suoni,” dice.

“In che senso?”

“Quando ti scusi.”

José resta di nuovo in silenzio. Vorrebbe che questa cosa potesse essere più facile.

“Non ci ho visto più,” ammette con quanta più onestà possibile, sicuramente molta più di quanta non dovrebbe usarne per proteggere se stesso, “Quando ho visto quell’articolo non ho capito più niente. Non mi era mai successo.”

Dall’altro lato della cornetta, Zlatan sospira. José riesce a immaginarlo mentre si pinza la radice del naso. “Zay,” dice piano, “È stata una cosa senza importanza. Ci siamo trovati bene, ci siamo avvicinati, lei aveva voglia, io avevo voglia— non l’ho neanche più rivista da quella volta, è passata più di una settimana.”

“Helena era lì?”

“ _Certo_ che c’era,” Zlatan sospira ancora, “Lo sai che c’è sempre. Tranne quando sono con te.”

José chiude gli occhi, godendo di quella sensazione di potere tutta particolare che sempre prova quando Zlatan ricorda le loro ridicole regole. Mai con nessuno più di una volta. Vietato rivedersi. E sempre e solo sotto la supervisione di Helena.

In tredici anni è successo in tutto sei volte. Erano cinque anni ormai che non accadeva più, e José non ricorda di essersi mai sentito tanto ferito in nessuna delle altre occasioni.

“Mi è sembrato insopportabile,” ammette con un sospiro arreso, “Avevo dimenticato come ci si sentisse.”

“Zay…” la voce di Zlatan, inusualmente dolce, lo raggiunge come una carezza. “Ne abbiamo parlato tante volte. Eri d’accordo. Lo sai che—”

“Lo so.”

“E non significa _niente_.”

“So anche questo.”

Zlatan si prende un momento per riflettere. Lo _sente_ , anche a chilometri di distanza.

“E cosa vuol dire che, pur sapendolo, tu ti sia sentito così?”

“Non lo so,” dice subito José, sulla difensiva. Ma poi si ferma, e ci pensa, e realizza che invece lo sa. “Forse siamo arrivati al punto in cui il fatto che non significhi niente _non significa più niente_ ,” dice abbattuto. “Non so, forse non mi aspettavo che saremmo durati così a lungo. Quando abbiamo stabilito come comportarci in questi frangenti pensavo saremmo durati al massimo qualche anno. Cosa vuoi che sia, mi sono detto. Se pure dovesse tradirmi, non arriverà mai a fare _male_.”

Zlatan parla con voce bassa, soffocata. “Non volevo farti male, Zay. Non ho mai voluto.”

“Ovviamente,” ribatte lui, quasi infastidito, “Lo _so_ , Zlatan. Lo so.”

Ma non è quello il punto. E se solo si permette di lasciarsi ragionare, lo sa bene. Se solo si permette di andare a sfiorare col pensiero quel nervo scoperto, sa perfettamente che il punto è un altro. Il punto è che stamattina, stringendo il telefono tra le mani, con gli occhi fissi sul display a divorare parole che gli divoravano il cuore, qualcosa dentro di lui si è piegata troppo, e si è spezzata in due. Una cosa che era sopravvissuta a tutti gli urti passati, un piccolo ponte di legno fra lui e Zlatan che aveva sempre resistito a tutte le loro piccole inondazioni. Spazzato via da una cazzata. Perché solo stamattina, per la prima volta, prendendo in pieno il micro-tsunami, José si è fermato un attimo e una parte di lui si è chiesta: _ma ne vale veramente la pena?_ E per cosa, poi? Per le file al check-in? Per l’amore fatto di fretta fra un impegno e l’altro? Per i pochi istanti di intensità pienissima inseguiti ostinatamente in giro per il mondo, inframezzati di abissi di nulla?

E nel momento stesso in cui l’ha pensato, José l’ha realizzato, era tutto finito. Tredici anni di storia. La loro storia. Spazzata via dall’immagine non vista dei piedi nudi di una ragazza in lenta ascesa sopra una scala sul fianco di una barca.

“Zay,” la voce di Zlatan, vicinissima e lontanissima da lui, vibra di un sentimento che non gli ha mai visto addosso. (Paura.) “Non così. Non mi piace discutere così. Vediamoci da qualche parte. Parliamone a quattr’occhi.”

“Non è il caso.”

“Zay.”

“Zlatan,” inspira ed espira, si arma di tutto il coraggio del mondo. “Capiterà. Prima o poi, da qualche parte. Ci vedremo e parleremo.” Ma lo faremo in modo diverso. E se saremo fortunati abbastanza non farà più tanto male. “Adesso ho bisogno di tempo.”

Zlatan non gli dà una risposta. Dice solo, “Zay.”

A José piace, almeno tanto quanto lo strazia, l’idea che la parola fine sui loro tredici anni sia rappresentata dal suo nome.

Interrompe la conversazione e spegne il telefono.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la quinta settimana del COWT #11 @ landedifandom.net  
> Prompt: M2, tradimento + SAFE. (Ecco perché non sono riuscita a buttarmi sul porno come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altra persona dotata di senno. Maledetto rating safe imposto *agita pugnetto*)


End file.
